


under your sheets; beneath your skin

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: (Pre-Foursome), F/M, Multi, Pillow Talk, Pre-Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: “Do you think Steve is happy?” James asks, his cheek resting against her thigh.  If it were anyone else she’d be insulted they had the wherewithal to think of anyone else.BuckyNat with hints of future BuckyNatSteve(Sam)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating for non-explicit things happening (rating may be increased next chapter)
> 
> For the lovely [FrostyEmma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma), who, I am sure, regrets me. <3 
> 
> This is more than a day late and all the apologies. This was written by hand on a plane and originally had some more, but due to sleep deprivation/jet lag/why is life so busy after vacation/wait i shouldn't be having a period right now-fun it's a little shorter than originally planned (because I read through entire sections and said "no, what, no") -- and the smut epilogue (which this is, honestly, mostly just lead up to) will be posted later when I can actually proofread it because whoooooboy is that dangerous. 
> 
> Uh, for the prompts (minorly) MCU. Reconnecting post-Civil War. Conversations that need to be had, things that need to be understood. How do they find their way back to each other. (and much more) Shameless smut. Natasha and Bucky have a threesome with Steve. Gawd, I feel ridiculous even writing this. (only I threw in Sam too, because how could I not?) 
> 
> Love love.

“Do you think Steve is happy?” James asks, his cheek resting against her thigh. They don’t usually talk at this point in the program – usually silent and frantic – and it takes her brain a moment to parse what his words mean. And then another moment to decide how she feels about her lover talking about someone else while his face is still covered with her. If it were anyone else she’d be insulted they had the wherewithal to think of anyone else – but it’s James and it’s her and it’s hard to even be annoyed when she’s pretty sure she blacked out for a moment from that last orgasm. 

Her tongue feels thick in her mouth as she tries to summon the appropriate noise of concern. “Hm.” It’s a hard question to answer.

The Avengers – and isn’t it weird that she’s _happy_ they’re the Avengers again, when she’d originally felt like a babysitter more than a superhero? – are finally back together and working smoothly without half of them being hunted down or working for someone else’s agenda. So professionally he should be happier than he’s ever been before.

Personally…even that shouldn’t be bad. He and Sharon split up more than a year ago now, and while he hasn’t gone on any dates he’s got James back and his relationship with Stark is slowly getting repaired and –

“Yeah,” James says, and kisses her hip before arching up over her body in a sinuous move, “that’s what I think too.”

He’s frowning, even as he hovers above her, and she decides she’s definitely going to read Steve the riot act for interrupting this and –

“Oh.” Natasha stares up at him as realization finally sinks down through her sex-drunk mind. Her fingers come up to trace the furrow of James’ brow as she takes a moment to piece this truth into her worldview.

Steve has only just forgiven her for lying about how well she knew James before it all – James he didn’t have to forgive at all as subsequent brain wipes had taken care of any memory of her (at least until his little nap in Wakanda had brought them all to the surface again).

“Nat.” James’ voice is wary and she blanks her expression and smiles brightly at him. He pulls back even more and she laughs, loud and delighted, and with easy practice rolls them both over.

He submits to her leaning down to kiss him easily and seems to have forgotten what they were talking about by the time she’s done. Which makes his confused grab at her as she sifts off of him and away from the bed all the more entertaining.

 “Where are you going?” he asks, leaning up on an elbow and admiring her naked form as she walks across their room shamelessly.

“I’ve got a present to plan.” She spins, gives him another bright smile, grabs _his_ robe off the closet door, and shimmies out the door. 

She can hear him groan her name through the doorway as she heads into the living room and where her computer is still paused on Singing in the Rain.

*** 

It takes two months to work out – well, not the _kinks_ ; she has no intention of working those _out,_ she's more interested in working them in – all of the details.

Mostly because they have to defend against a variety of enemies – and she doesn't think that regulating the Avengers is the answer anymore, but it sure does seem suspicious to her how many costumed villains they're getting these days and how they all might be involved in some Cold War era escalation, without a nuclear bomb in sight. Unless you count Bruce, but Bucky still, somehow, hasn't found out about that whole situation and she'd like to avoid it so she mostly tries to avoid counting Bruce for, well, anything - and poor dear that he is, he lets her.

In any case, it takes Natasha three months to have everything sorted, except, of course, the actual conversation.

Naturally she decides that turnabout is fair play. Although she doesn't even have the grace to get him off before bringing it up.

“James,” she says, using her hands to hold down his hips when he whines and thrusts up. She drops an absent kiss to the side and rests her cheek on his thigh until he manages to focus on her – pupils so blown out she can barely tell they’re blue. “Do you want to sleep with Steve?”

He stutters, tries to lever himself up but can’t and, most tellingly, his cock twitches. She smiles, smugly, and leaves another lipstick stain against his skin. “I love _you_ , Nat,” he says, voice hoarse and a little desperate.

She pats his hip and smiles, “I know you do, darling, I’m not questioning that – I know you, James, there’s room in your heart for so much love. Though, at the moment, all we were talking about was lust.” She widens her eyes and looks up at him, “unless you’d rather be having the love conversation?”

“I don’t –“ he stutters on his words and tugs, fruitlessly, at the blanket. “Can’t believe you’d do this – like this – I don’t – Nat.”

She breaks down and laughs.

An hour later, give or take, she’s sweaty and sated and curled against his side when she brings it up again.

It takes another hour to convince him just how serious she is, and by then the day is a wash – but what a lovely waste of a day.

***

“I don’t – What?” Steve asks, all wide eyes and confused Labrador. Sam would think it was adorable if he wasn't feeling equally shocked. 

“Sleep with us, Rogers, do you want to?” Natasha pops her gum. James can be face palming in the background. Or maybe he’s actually trying to kill himself. He is using his metal hand and Sam honestly isn’t sure.

Sam also isn’t sure why they’re having this conversation _with him right there_.

“I’m just gonna –“ Sam starts, but Steve latches onto his sleeve like he’s the only safe harbor and so he just stares at Natasha and that shit eating grin on her face and – he bristles. “You could at least invite me, too!” he ends up saying, instead, even though he’d intended on leaving.

“Alright,” Natasha agrees, far too easily, “you’re invited too. Whose bed is biggest?”

Sam, Steve still clutching his arm in maidenly fright, is pretty sure they’ve been played.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come find me and face palm at me over on [tumblr](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
